Mistletoe Mishap
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: In the Greek culture, a kiss under the mistletoe is a symbol of marriage...sadly, Kendall and Logan are unaware of this.


**I learned something new today :D **

**Apparently in the Greek culture, being kissed under the mistletoe is a sign of marriage. **

**Soooo...here is a Kogan-y Christmas fic in which we pretend Logan's Greek and very naive to his culture. ;P **

**Enjoy :)**

Logan Mitchell paced back and forth in his driveway, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive at his house. The blonde joining him was the only thing that'd make his family's annual Christmas party bearable. Now that he was ten minutes late, Logan began to worry that Kendall wasn't coming. Usually family gatherings weren't too awful for the raven-haired-teen, they only got bad when his grandparents came, like they were that night. Both of them were very into their Greek culture, constantly yammering on about useless facts that Logan never paid any attention to. The worst was their constant questioning of _Logan, dear, are you dating anyone? Is he Greek too?_, always resulted in Logan rolling his eyes to the inquiry. At least this time he'd be able to say 'yes' to the first part of the question.

"Hey, baby." Logan finally heard moments before he was pulled into a hug from behind by Kendall.

"You're here!" The brunette beamed, draping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pecking a quick kiss to the taller one's nose.

Kendall didn't say anything else. Instead he took Logan's hand and softly started to sing Baby It's Cold Outside, leading the younger teen to the front door. Logan giggled and blushed, "You're adorable." He remarked, letting Kendall inside his much warmer house.

The blonde took his long black jacket off and hung it by the door. He grown used to doing that, seeing as he was at Logan's house often. The place became like a second house to him. When Kendall turned around he was greeted by many faces all sat in the living room. He laughed awkwardly, completely forgetting that him and Logan weren't the only two there.

"Who's this?" A middle-aged woman asked Logan's mother.

Joanna shot Logan a glance, signaling for her son to introduce his boyfriend.

"Oh...right..." He murmured under his breath before wrapping his arm around Kendall's shoulders and turning towards his family.

"Um...everyone...this is my boyfriend, Kendall."

Kendall flashed one of his hundred-watt smiles and waved to the group, "Hello. Nice to meet you all."

"How long have you been together?" Came from the group in a thick Greek accent. It was Logan's grandmother, being her nosey self.

"Like...a month or so." Kendall answered proudly.

"...and you bring him here anyways?"

Logan nodded slowly, "Yeah, of course. I've known Kendall forever."

You could say Logan and Kendall were one of those couples that started out as best friends and somehow fell in love as time passed by. It wasn't accidental, though. James and Carlos, their other friends, always thought the two would've been a cute couple, and were the ones who set them up. Since then, Kendall and Logan couldn't thank James and Carlos enough. The two thought it'd be fun if their friends dated at first, but they certainly regretted it afterwards. Constant mushy nicknames as well as PDA is a bit much for two single and bitter teens apparently. James and Carlos would never try to end the blonde and brunette's relationship, though. Seeing them happy is enough to make up for how annoying it could get occasionally.

The old lady sighed, focusing her attention back to her husband and her plate of food. Moments ticked by and eventually no one was looking at Kendall or Logan anymore. Everyone was consumed in their own conversations with people at the long, decorated dining room table. The blonde saw it as a perfect moment to give Logan his present. He didn't want a crowd, that made him uncomfortable, especially when he was trying to be affectionate with his boyfriend. Kendall dug around in his pocket and pulled out a flat green box that had a pretty red velvet bow on top of it. Logan got all blushy when he saw it, and looked down at his feet, smiling ear-to-ear.

"Kendall, you didn't have to get me anything..."

"I wanted to." He grinned, handing the box over to his boyfriend.

Logan laughed a little under his breath and turned around to pick up a bag and hand it to the older teen, "I got you something to."

"Let's open them at the same time." Kendall beamed and suggested.

Logan nodded in agreement, as the two both opened up their gifts. Logan took out a thin golden chain that had a guitar pick at the end of it. On the pack his and Kendall's initials were carved. The brunette's voice got higher with happiness, "I love your guitar picks." He gushed. They were Logan's absolute favourite thing. He usually held Kendall's for good luck...now it was on a necklace for him to always wear.

When Kendall opened the bag his eyes lit up. He pulled out a framed photo of him and Logan when they were little and on the ice playing hockey together. Under that photo there was another...a more recent one. The two were in the same exact spot, wearing nearly the same thing, yet in that picture they were much older. The date that they met for the first time as well as the date that they became a couple had been printed onto the frame. "I love it, thank you." Kendall smiled, pulling Logan into a warm embrace.

"You're welcome." He replied happily, leaning his head onto Kendall's firm, sweater-clad chest.

"Hey...look..." Kendall pointed towards the doorway that divided the entry hall and dining room, "Mistletoe." He then winked which resulted in Logan playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Everyone's busy talking...just one kiss?"

Logan sighed heavily with a small chuckle, "Oh fine."

The two made sure they were standing directly under the plant that dangled from the ceiling. It's tiny red berries brightly scattered across the green leaves, only making it more beautiful than it already was. Once Logan looked back down from staring at the decoration, his lips were met with Kendall's. The kiss was loving and sweet, it made the both of them blush a bit. And it would've been longer if the place didn't get silent halfway through...

Kendall pulled back quickly, his breathing getting choppier now with worry. Everyone's eyes were on them and their jaws had nearly dropped to the table. The two could've sworn it was just a regular kiss...but maybe they got caught up in the moment and didn't realise. No...that wouldn't happen. Neither of them would ever let a kiss get too heated in front of family members, no matter how tempting. But...why was everyone staring at them then...?

"Why didn't you tell us?" Logan's grandfather finally said to break the silence. A huge smile grew across his face.

"H-Huh...?" Logan stuttered, being so utterly confused.

"This is great!" His grandmother clapped her hands, "My little grandson...getting married!"

"Married?!"

"WHAT?"

"Logan!" His father yelled, "What the hell is going on?!"

"You can't get married!"

"You're only 16!"

"When did this happen?!" His mother added.

The table of guest got louder and louder, turning to one another and all chattering about the shocking news.

"W-We're not g-getting married!" Logan shouted over it all, his face beet red and his hands all sweaty, "What m-makes you t-think we a-are...?"

"Kissing under the mistletoe means marriage!" Both his grandparents exclaimed in unison.

The faces of disapproval still lingered on his parents and other family member's faces, though. They clearly didn't believe his grandmother and grandfather. Before tears could trickle down his cheeks, Logan ran out of the dining room and rushed to the kitchen. He opened the door to the yard and sat out on the deck, sniffling, trying his best to fight back crying. He never felt so embarrassed in his life, and the thought of his parents being so against him and Kendall marrying each other sickened him. He completely looked past the fact that they were shocked by his age, though, being so upset to think right.

Kendall sighed, "I...I'm sorry about all this." He looked over his shoulder at the open door in the kitchen, "I'm gonna go check on him." With that, the blonde made his way outside and shut the door behind him. The cold Minnesotan air hit his face hard and stung it. He couldn't imagine how cold Logan must've been in only a long sleeved shirt, not a thick, fluffy sweater like himself.

"Logie?" He asked, sitting next to him, "You alright...?"

The raven-haired-teen shook his head and wiped his eyes, clinging to Kendall instantly. He cried into his boyfriend's chest, not minding it one bit. The two were close, and expressing emotions to him wasn't hard at all. Kendall felt his heart break when he saw his boyfriend so upset. He rubbed comforting circles on Logan's back in hopes that it'd help.

"I-I'm s-s-so e-embarrassed." He whimpered, "I f-feel h-humiliated...how w-will I e-e-even be a-able to g-go back i-inside n-now?"

"Shh..." Kendall cooed, "It's alright...we'll go in together...you can hold my hand."

"T-They don't like t-that we're d-dating." Logan mumbled sadly.

Kendall chuckled a bit and shook his head, "That's not true. They just didn't like the idea of us getting married at 16, sweetie."

"I-I guess..."

"Even if they did...why should it matter? I love you, Logan...and everyone in the whole world could disapprove, but that still wouldn't change anything."

Logan nuzzled Kendall, "You mean that?"

"From the bottom of my heart." The blonde promised, kissing his boyfriend's forehead softly.

"You're the best, do you know that?" Logan smiled a bit.

Kendall laughed and nodded, "Yeah, of course."

Logan rolled his eyes jokingly at Kendall's response, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall pulled Logan onto his lap and started to lean in to kiss him. Snow began to flutter from the sky and it landed on the two, though, sending chills up their body.

Logan shivered, "It's so cold out here."

Kendall hugged him closer, "Yeah...buuuut...at least we have some privacy now." He giggled.

Logan laughed too, looking directly above him, "...aaaand there's no mistletoe around..."

"I think those are both two perfect signs that we should kiss now." Kendall grinned happily with one of his signature winks.

Logan nodded happily to Kendall in agreement, the blush and _lovey _smile quickly returned to his face too. No matter how embarrassing and annoying his family got, he knew he'd always have his Kendall...and that was just enough for him.

**Ahhh so I loved this and I hoped you did too! :D **

**It's like 4AM...I have school tomorrow...and I reeeeally should go now. :P**

**Goodnight! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


End file.
